Kagami x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: As Kagami and (y/n) celebrate their sixth anniversary, they take their love for each other to the next step. Rated M for smut.


**Kagami x Male Reader**

(y/n) and Kagami had been dating for six months, and like so many partners, they were nervous; Nervous about meeting each other's parents, nervous about how they would balance Kagami's basketball playing with their own personal time, and of course; Nervous about their first time.

Since both (y/n) and Kagami were virgins, this was a pretty special occasion, and they certainly wanted it to be special.

So, they simply decided to go with it; The most important part of love, sex, and life in general, is, after all, consent.

"I'm not sure, (y/n). What if I hurt you, or if I can't control myself, or-" (y/n) interrupted him with a gentle kiss, and slowly pulled off.

"We won't do anything until you're ready, Kagami." (y/n) said, reassuring his partner.

"Besides, I know you'd never hurt me."

Kagami chuckled softly, looking into (y/n)'s (e_c) eyes, and kissed him deeply, as they both slowly started undressing each other.

They were both starting to calm down; their previous nervousness now seemed as a thing of the past as they took their time caressing each other's bodies, preparing each other for what was about to come.

After a while, they pulled away from the kiss for much needed air, and just looked each other deep into the eyes for a while; (e_c) eyes meeting deep red ones, as all of their emotions turned into lust and desire.

This was it; this was the moment when they would finally do it.

And so, in a slightly awkward moment, Kagami pulled out a condom, and proceeded to properly and carefully put it on, and lubing it up properly; Protection and comfort for both partners were top priority, after all.

Kagami then proceeded to lube up his fingers, carefully inserting one into (y/n)'s entrance, earning a slightly pained moan, and immediately stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, (y/n). I didn't mean to hurt you."

(y/n) kissed Kagami softly, and smiled.

"It's fine, Kagami. Just continue; It's better to be prepared, after all."

With a slight chuckle from them both, Kagami once again entered his finger into (y/n)'s entrance, and this time, he received a moan of pleasure from his lover.

This encouraged him to slip in another finger, gently, into (y/n), giving his lover the time he needed to adjust to the fingers, before slipping in a third finger.

After a little while of gently thrusting inside (y/n)'s entrance, Kagami extracted his fingers, and lined up near (y/n)'s entrance, softly caressing his back so as to assure (y/n) that he wouldn't do anything unless (y/n) wanted to.

"If you ever want me to stop, (y/n), just tell me. I want both of us to feel good." Kagami said, with concern in his voice, as he slowly entered (y/n), who let out a soft gasp of pain.

It took a while for (y/n) to adjust to Kagami's size and to relax, but once he did, Kagami slowly started thrusting.

He thrusted slowly, gently, not wanting to hurt (y/n), who in turn trusted Kagami, knowing that he would stop if (y/n) ever asked him to.

And so, Kagami set up a rhythm, thrusting into (y/n) with ease; All the preparation had been worth it, it seemed, as they both felt amazing and ecstatic.

Kagami maintained his self-control, fighting back the urge to slam hard into (y/n), knowing that it would cause (y/n) pain if he did.

Somehow, the condom actually made the whole act feel much better, or perhaps it was simply the emotional connection that they felt; They had finally done it, and it felt great.

Thrusting slightly faster, Kagami held (y/n)'s hips lightly, both of them losing themselves in the sensation.

Their breathing slowly got heavier, and they both got closer to the edge.

Thrusting harder, but still gentle, into (y/n), Kagami was breathing hard as he finally came, as did (y/n).

Pulling out slowly, and taking off the condom, (y/n) collapsed on the bed, exhausted, as Kagami went to throw away the condom.

When he came back, he laid next to (y/n) on the bed, as they snuggled close, sharing a passionate kiss.

"I love you, (y/n)." Kagami said, grinning wide.

(y/n) smiled bright as he leaned on Kagami's chest. "I love you too, Kagami."

***Fluffy time skip of love***

As both (y/n) stood in the hallway, smiling at a picture, Kagami wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing his chin on (y/n)'s head.

"You love that picture a lot, don't you?" He said, as he smiled; Looking at the beautiful picture from their wedding day.

Kagami had popped the question just a week after their first lovemaking session, and of course, (y/n) said yes.

The wedding was truly magnificent, as Kagami was not afraid to spend quite a lot of money; "Nothing is too good for my (y/n)", he'd say, making his husband flustered and embarrassed.

And now, here they were; Two husbands, as happy as can be.

As Kagami spun (y/n) around, he kissed him sweetly, saying those marvellous words that (y/n) never got tired of hearing.

"I love you." Kagami said, nuzzling (y/n), as said man giggled.

"I love you too, Kagami.

And marrying you was definitely the best decision I ever made."

And so, they lived happily ever after, their love just as strong as ever.

**The End**


End file.
